PyP (Perjalanan yang Panjang)
by Ozlen-voca
Summary: Bagaimana Luhan yang harus melihat bukti perbuatan Sehun. Jongin yang cintanya ditolak terus menemani Luhan di waktu terburuknya dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang kembali setelah kepergiannya tanpa sebab meninggalkan Sehun. Bagaimana hubungan yang akan teruntai di benang merah ini? Kusutkah atau rapi seperti sedia kala. Mainpair: Hunhan crackpair: KaiHan/HunBaek
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Awal

Cuap2 author (boleh di skip, saya disini cuma mau banyakin words :'p )

 **PERINGATAN** : Jika anda TIDAK suka **YAOI/BL** silahkan klik tanda **X** di sebelah kanan anda

Sebelumnya salam kenal, saya author baru cuma akunnya aja yang lama maklum gak pernah kepake. Akhirnya hari ini saya mendebutkan-halah- fanfic pertama saya. HAHAHA. Senang rasanya akhirnya bisa menambah list di fandom ini x'v

Daripada saya banyak bicara tak penting, langsung saja dibaca ceritanya semoga suka ..

Dan juga saya sangat berterima kasih jika anda-para readers- mau memberikan review berisi masukan & kritikan dan apapun itu asal jangan flame (saya belum kuat)*?

 **PyP**

 **Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family(mungkin)**

 **Leght: Chaptered .Rating: T++(untuk bahasa kasar)**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Marriage Life, Absurd, Gaje**

Semua character disini ciptaan Tuhan dan milik keluarga masing-masing. Jadi, saya disini meminjam mereka untuk mengembangkan cerita.

Jika ada kesamaan alur atau cerita-pasaran saya ini- semuanya tidak disengaja. Semua ini murni buatan tangan saya. Dan bahkan beberapa menginspirasi saya dari fanfic yang dibaca.

* * *

Luhan POV

Diriku saat ini sedang memandangi indahnya taman belakang melalui jendela mungil kamarku, betapa kurang kerjaan bukan?! Aku hanya ingin membuang waktu yang tak berarti ini untuk menanti dirinya. Ya, dirinya yang 7 hari ini belum pulang kerumah tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Hal terakhir yang ku tahu yaitu saat pagi hari ia berangkat kerja.

Kualihkan tatapan ku ke kasur dimana merupakan tempat yang selalu membuat pipiku memerah tanpa sebab jelas seperti degupan jantung yang tak henti2 atau perilaku konyol dan mesum mu, entahlah bagiku sama saja. Kau selalu tidur dikasur empuk ini untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikiran sehabis bekerja dan jangan lupakan tangan jahil mu yang selalu nempel ditubuh ku. Tempat yang indah dimana kita berdua berbagi kasih. Ah, hal ini membuat kenangan yang sudah mulai terlupakan terasa kembali lagi.

" _Rasanya lelah selalu menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun. Sepertinya besok aku harus mencari informasi soal dirinya, mungkin akan aku mulai dengan menghubungi teman-teman dekatnya yang tak jarang berkunjung ke rumah" pikir ku._

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak kemarin-marin aku melakukan hal ini bukan, jika ku jelaskan mungkin akan memperbanyak –words- yang tak berguna itu, jdi akan kuberitahu secara singkatnya ah lebih tepat garis besar Sehun tidak suka diganggu saat dia sedang sibuk. Akhirnya aku menyebutkan nama suami ku. Apa kalian pikir ini penting? Tentu saja bagiku ini penting karena dari banyak cerita yang aku curahkan kepada sahabat ku nama Sehun akan tergantikan degan kata 'dia' dan itu kadang membuatnya kesal, jangan tanya kenapa karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Kubaringkan tubuh lelah ku di atas kasur, kupandangin ruang kosong yang selalu terisi oleh mu. Betapa diriku ini kau buat galau hanya karena tidak melihat pahatan indah yang sudah menjadi candu seakan-akan jika tak melihatnya akan membuat pemakainya merasa sakit, dan kau tau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Kupejamkan mata untuk mengarungi alam mimpi yang bisa membuat anganku tercapai melihat dan mendekap mu, sehun. Rasa sunyi tanpa kejahilan mu tak jarang membuat mimpi buruk tersendiri yang mampu mambangunkan ku dengan piluh keringat dan napas tak teratur. Berbanding terbalik saat dirimu ada disini. Aku merindukanmu cepatlah pulang, Sehun ku.

Burung berkicau peliharaan kesayangan mu yang kau pajang kandangnya tepat di samping jendela tak pernah mau kembali mendengar kan suara bisingnya, yang selalu sukses membuat ku marah dipagi hari. Katamu _"tak apa sayang, lihat dari segi positifnya"_ . Aku tau hewan itu sudah menjadi jam weker berjalan mu tapi hal ini malah membuat emosi ku meninggi. Harusnya aku yang membangunkan mu sayang, dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir tipis mu bukan nyanyian memekakan telingan si burung cerewet.

" _Sehun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mu ayo kita makan bersama, dan hari ini kau tau aku akan mulai mencari dan mencari apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekasih tercitanku yang sudah resmi menjadi suami seorang Luhan" kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari angan serta pikiran seorang Oh Luhan. Tergambar jelas dari ketidaknormalan akan kekhawatirannya._

Hari ini aku memasak Mega Egg Sandwich kesukaan mu, sayang. Aku siapkan khusus dalam kotak bekal yang baru aku beli di supermarket depan stasiun yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan. Entahlah hari ini aku terlalu antusias untuk dapat bertemu dengan mu.

Aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang aku butuhkan untuk mencari suami ku yang lupa rumah, tidak maksudku suami ku yang hilang. Ironis sekali diriku seperti wanita jalang yang ditinggalkan kekasih gelapnya. Sial! Pikiran ku mulai terganggu.

Rumah sudah terkunci serta jendela yang tertutup rapat dan pagar depan yang digembok, beres. Saatnya penjelajahan ini dimulai, semangat! .Apakah kalian pikir aku aneh? Aku harap tidak, karena aku yakin kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku yah seperti itulah.

Luhan POV END

Pakaian tebalnya sudah terpasang dengan apik nya di badan seksi luhan yang mengeluarkan aura menggoda iman para pejalan kaki tidak diragukan lagi membuat semua mata ingin menelanjanginya ditempat, serta ekspresi nya seperti tatapan kehilangan serta bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama _'sehun'_ membuatnya benar-benar ingin disan-lupakan, jika begini ceritanya akan makin membuat sakit mata- kalau begitu ijinkan author untuk mengulangnya kembali.

Musim dingin yang makin dingin di awal bukan Desember ini membuat Luhan mempererat mantelnya sudah dipastikan luhan kedinginkan. Inilah kenapa Luhan jarang sekali keluar rumah saat musim dingin karena dirinya alergi dingin lihat saja dirinya sekarang sudah lebih dari 10x bersin membuat mukanya sudah tak layak pandang.

Mengeluarkan hp dari mantel hijau toska berbulu, luhan mencari kontak yang bertuliskan Si Hitam -baca: Kim Jongin- dan langsung menelponnya. Nada dering Jongin memang selalu membuat Luhan kesal lihat saja sekarang suara desahan-desahan atau apalah itu Luhan tak berminat untuk mengetahui lebih jauh karena dapat merusak telinga serta otak sucinya.

" _Halo, dengan Kim Jongin pria tampan penakhluk wanita dan pria berstatus bottom disini, ada yang perlu dibantu atau anda ingin layanan khusus yang baru saja dibuka" ucap Jongin pede._

" _..."_

" _Halo, apa anda sudah tidak tahan setelah mendengar suara menggoda saya?" tanya Jongin disertai wink yang pastinya tidak akan terlihat lawan bicaranya. Jongin dirimu sudah benar-benar perlu di perbaiki._

" _Jongin aku sedang tidak bercanda, bisakah kau tak melanjutkan omong kosong mu." balas Luhan yang mulai jengah dengan sikap salah satu sahabat Sehun yang selalu nempel dengan suaminya saat dulu sewaktu kuliah. Pantas jika Sehun kadang membuatnya kesal ternyata semua itu berasal dari temannya ini._

" _Luhan ini benar-benar dirimu, kau tau aku sangat merindukan mu disini, muaacch love u sayang" (Jonging)_

" _Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku benar-benar tidak suka sikap mu itu, bisakah kita langsung keintinya saja. Kau tau 'dia' dimana?" (Luhan)_

" _Dia? Apa yang kau maksud Sehun. Kalau Sehun dia ada di sa- .akh sial apa yang kau lakukan huh kau ingin membuat ku menghabisimu dikasur itu" terdengar suara makian Jongin yang membuat luhan menjauhkan hpnya dari telinga._

" _Jongin, kau membuat diriku benar-benar ingin melemparmu ke jurang terdalam sekarang. Kau saat ini juga temui aku ditaman belakang universitas, waktumu hanya 10 menit" dan Luhan pun mematikan sambungan sepihak. Karena dirinya tahu Jongin akan bergumam hal-hal yang tidak patut ditulis disini._

Dari kejauhan Luhan bisa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, kalau dilihat-lihat dari penampilannya Luhan yakin itu Jongin karena si Hitam itu akan selalu memakai kacamata hitam dan rambu belah tengah andalannya. Dengan santainya Luhan menghampiri.

" _Jongin kacamata mu terbalik"ucap luhan sembari duduk disamping si Hitam ini._

Jongin buru-buru memutar balik kacamatanya, pantas saja dirinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Sudah dipastikan mata-mata yang memandanginya di jalan semua melihat kekonyolan Jongin. Hancur sudah harga dirinya hanya dalam 10 menit tadi. Luhan benar-benar membuat Jongin sadar untuk tidak menjahilinya lagi. Maapkan si Hitam seksi ini Luhan.

" _Sehun ada di rumah Baekhyun" dengan lancarnya Jongin mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Luhan tercengang._

Luhan tau ya Luhan sangat tahu dulu suaminya memang memiliki seorang teman dekat yang lebih dekat untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah dilakukannya sejak awal. Kenapa? .Tanda tanya itu selalu muncul dibenaknya untuk menanyakan ke 'dia'-Sehun-. Tapi jawaban yang selalu diberikannya sama. Sama-sama tidak memuaskan Luhan sama sekali.

" _Jongin, seharusnya kau memberitahuku sejak awal" lirih Luhan sambil memandangi putihnya salju._

" _Karena aku tau rusa manis ku ini akan sedih dan memutuskan mengurung diri untuk menuntaskan aliran bening di pelupuk matanya" senyum pilu diberikan Jongin seraya mengelus surai dark brown Luhan. Jika dulu Jongin tak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk langsung mendekap Luhan. Ya karena Jongin sahabat Sehun dan orang yang menyukai Luhan._

 **-TBC-**

Pesan singkat-baca: panjang- dibawah ini semuanya gak penting, jdi gak usah dibaca

\- Entah kenapa saya merasa Luhan disini memiliki banyak kepribadian. Maapkan author emosinya lagi labil * *

\- Maunya tadi ini fic langsung dihabisin, Cuma karena imajinasi tiba2 menguap jdilah saya sudahi dulu

\- Para reader maapkan saya ya kalau fic kurang memuaskan, apalagi banyak cacatnya ditambah keabsurt nya. Dipikir2 karakternya juga OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

Sangkyuu reviewnya reader2 skalian ('-')/

Jung NaeRa NoonaLu Kolor Jongin Sonia Jung kiney

Nah sakarang langsung aja kita lanjut ceritanya .. Selamat Membaca

 **PyP**

 **Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family(mungkin)**

 **Leght: Chaptered**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Marriage Life, Absurd, Gaje. YAOI**

Semua character disini ciptaan Tuhan dan milik keluarga masing-masing. Jadi, saya disini meminjam mereka untuk mengembangkan cerita.

Jika ada kesamaan alur atau cerita-pasaran saya ini- semuanya tidak disengaja. Semua ini murni buatan tangan saya. Dan bahkan beberapa menginspirasi saya dari fanfic yang dibaca.

* * *

Jongin POV

Terlihat Luhan yang mulai berdiri. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya bukan, kalau Ia akan langsung menuju tempat Baekhyun. Benar-benar tipikal Luhan. Langkah mungil Luhan yang mulai menjauh membuat ku harus menyusul karena aku tahu dirinya akan melakukan hal sembrono.

" _Mau ke tempat Baekhyun? Itu percuma." ucap ku sembari mensejajarkan langkah mungilnya. Huh, baru kusadari kenapa harus bertanya yang jawabannya sendiri sudah kuketahui. Diriku benar-benar bodoh, memalukan._

" _Gak penting." Balas Luhan._

Ku hadang Luhan. Terlihat wajah kusut dan mata sembabnya. Luhan andai kau tau yang kulakukan ini untuk kebaikan mu. Sebagai sahabat dari suami mu.

Ku bungkukan sedikit badan ku agar wajah kami sejajar. Jangan kalian pikir aku seperti lelaki brengsek yang mencoba selingkuh dengan kekasih teman seperjuangnya, kalian salah. Walau sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Setidaknya mencoba mungkin akan berhasil disituasi genting begini. Stop! Otak sialan jangan membuat ku memikirkan hal bejat lainnya, rutuk ku dalam hati.

Setelah melihat tampangnya yang kusut dengan bekas air mata membuatku menghembuskan napas. Oke, aku kalah. Klu sudah seperti ini apaboleh buat sepertinya aku mesti turun tangan untuk yang satu ini.

" _Aku akan mengantar mu, tidak baik sendiri disaat cuaca dingin begini. Mobil ku ada disana" tunjuk ku ke arah depan supermarket. Berduaan di cuaca begini dan tempat hangat ini-baca:mobil- bukan hal buruk. Luhan tolong maapkan perbuatan ku untuk yang satu ini._

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Di mobil Luhan hanya memiringkan kepalanya kearah luar sesekali menarik napas berat. Satu dua kali aku akan menengok ke arahnya hanya sekedar mengecek. Mungkin ia memikirkan apa yang dilakukan si Albino satu itu, pikirku.

Sesampainya di depan kawasan apartemen Baekhyun. Aku langsung memarkirkan mobil dan membuka kan pintu untuk princ-ah tidak maksud ku Luhan, hahaha. Ku gandeng tangannya menuju ruangan yg ditempati Baekhyun.

Jongin tenangkan detak jantung abnormalmu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat lihat kondisi, dirimu hanya membantu tidak lebih jauhkan semua pikiran menyimpang. Tekanku dalam hati untuk menetapkan pendirianku. Aku juga tidak mau membuat semuanya bertambah rumit.

Setelah melewati lobi dan kantin apartemen akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Rasanya ini hal yang buruk datang ke tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari sebulan padahal terakhir kali kesini aku sudah menetapkan diri untuk tidak datang lagi. Aku menyesal sekarang.

"tokk..tokkk..tok.."

Suara ketukan pintu yang terburu-buru dan menimbulkan suara yang keras menyadarku dari lamunan. Saat ku arahkan pandangan kesamping Luhan sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Ku usap rambut ku yang tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Aku yakin penampilanku sudah terlihat seperti sehabis dari club malam. Kejadian hari ini cukup membuat stress ku kambuh pula. Luhan aku pastikan kau akan membayarnya, tegas ku dalam hati.

Decitan kecil pintu dari arah depan kami memperlihatkan Baekhyun dengan-hmm bagaimana aku mengatannya dengan sopan-berantakan dengan sedikit bau?!- Tanpa pikir panjang dan dengan sopan santun yang tinggi Luhan langsung mendorong Baekhyun. Datang tanpa diundang saja sudah tidak sopan apalagi masuk tanpa izin. Perilaku Baekhyun yang seenak jidatnya saat menerima tamu memang cukup menjengkelkan bukan berarti aku membela Luhan. Hanya saja mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan. Tidak heran Sehun melakukan banyak hal bodoh.

" _Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen ku. Keluar! Kai apa ini kekasih mu cepat keluarkan. Jangan mengganggu." Ucap Baekhyun kesal seraya mengikuti Luhan yang mulai mengacak-acak rumahnya. Aku pun masuk dan menutup pintu._

Ku istirahakan tubuh ku di atas sofa sambil mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari saku bajuku. Kata orang coklat bisa membuat harimu menjadi lebih ringan. Apa kalian pikir aku jahat? Kalian salah, buktinya aku telah membuat Luhan mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

Ku gigit batang coklat sambil tetap mengawasi Baekhyun maupun Luhan. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga agar hal buruk tidak terjadi. Bukan berarti yang sekarang terjadi tidak buruk hanya saja menurut pandanganku masih ditaraf normal.

Tidak berselang lama ku lihat Baekhyun sudah dapat menggaet tangan Luhan. Luhan terus berontak di pegangan Baekhyun karena tidak terima ditarik-tarik dengan kasarnya untuk dikeluarkan dari apartemen.

" _Sialan. Jalang sudah ku katakan untuk keluar." Keluar sudah ucapan pedas Baekhyun. Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada perang dunia kesekian-aku tak terlalu peduli untuk keberapa kalinya karena tak penting- ._

Luhan menyerah saja kau tak akan menang melawan Baekhyun karena dulu dia pernah ikut karate. Jangan sampai babakbelur. Tapi tenang saja Lu pangeran Jongin ada disini yang nantinya bakal membantu mu. Yah walau 'nanti' itu aku tak tau kapan tepatnya.

" _Baekhyun biarkan saja, nantinya dia akan pulang jika sudah menemukan yang dicarinya" Ucap Jongin santai. Satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Baekhyun men-deathglare ku hingga melemahkan pertahanannya. Cukup untuk membuat Luhan langsung menuju kamar terakhir yang belum diperiksanya._

Jongin POV END

" _Sehun!" Lirih Luhan saat pintu sudah terbuka._

Jatuh. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Luhan saat ini. Terlihat Laki-laki yang ditunggunya baru saja selesai mandi lengkap dengan boxer nya. Kedua kaki Luhan sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Air mata merembes dengan derasnya dan suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

Kai yang sadar Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari jarak pandang segera menyusulnya dan juga ada rasa khawatir di tiap langkah yang dijejakkan. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, pikir Jongin.

Jongin melihatnya, melihat Luhan yang rapuh. Otomatis tangan Jongin mencoba merengkuh Luhan untuk menenangkannya –yang barusan hanyalah keinginan Jongin, kenyataannya adalah- Sehun yang benar-benar melakukannya.

Tangan Sehun mulai mengelus surai Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan kekasih –ah lebih tepatnya istri.

" _Hitam, kunci mobil." Kata Sehun setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya dengan asal. Tak lupa tangan kiri menggaet Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Lemparan yang pas diberikan Jongin setelah tersadar dari keterkejutan._

" _Hunnie, mau kemana? Apalagi dengan jalang itu." Baekhyun yang sudah tersadar akan kejadian di depan matanya langsung meneriaki Sehun yang mulai berjalan pergi. Dengan kekuatan kaki yang sering dilatihnya tiap karate membuatnya cepat menyusul Sehun di parkiran. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung diketuk dengan terburu-buru kaca mobil Sehun._

" _Aku pulang Baek" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya hal itu belum bisa membuat Baekhyun rela ditinggal akhirnya satu kecupan lolos diberikan dikening. Sehun pun langsung melajukan mobil ke rumah._

Saat semua adegan di parkiran berlangsung Jongin masih di dalam apartemen Baekhyun. Dirinya yang sebelumnya masih kaget di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun mulai pindah ke ruang tamu. Tadi saat Sehun memberikan kuncinya Jongin hanya mengambil dan melemparnya begitu saja.

" _Huh, sepertinya aku bakal menginap malam ini disini." Keluh Jongin sambil merebahkan badan di sofa dan menutup mata dengan tangan sebelah kanannya._

OTHER SIDE

" _Seharusnya aku tak mencarimu, seharusnya aku menunggu, seharusnya aku percaya, seharusnya ...hiks. Kenapa?" sesal Luhan._

Sehun bingung ya sangat bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau membohongi Luhan. Tapi yang pasti jika Ia mengatakan pilihan kedua sudah dipastikan akhirnya nanti akan melukai satu dari mereka berdua bukan berarti pilihan pertama lebih baik.

" _Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya." Lirih Luhan. Mungkin saat ini kalian membayangkan kalau Luhan menangis dengan mengeluarkan airmata yang deras, namun sesungguhnya tak ada satu pun air mata yang menetes. Lihatlah baik-baik mata Luhan sudah bengkak apa kalian ingin menyiksanya._

" _Katakan sesuatu" ucap Luhan._

" _Luhan..aku..." balas Sehun._

 **-TBC-**

p.s. maapkan author yg update nya kelamaan ;-;" kena writer blok T-T

p.s.s. sepertinya bakalan tinggal 1 chapter lagi kelar/gak janji/? Padahal rencanya pen bikin oneshot awalnya gak tau kenapa malah menyimpang gini :"] maap author memang gak bisa diandelin.

p.s.s.s. kalau ada saran dan kritik mangga dipersilahkan/? .. akan author pikirkan jikalau nanti ada saran kalaupun ada kritik author akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada ..

sekian makasih..sudah membacanya yow ;)


End file.
